


Warmth

by chichorie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichorie/pseuds/chichorie
Summary: The cold outside didn't seem to bother him when they were hand in hand.





	Warmth

“VEIGAR!!” 

The door to Lulu’s cottage was kicked open with force by unmistakably Lulu herself, her small stature having no bearing on her ability to forcefully gain entrance to her own home. Startled by her sudden entrance, the small dark mage quickly threw the object he had been holding across the room, behind the small pine tree she had put up and decorated, in an attempt to hide it from her, while letting out a scream himself. 

“LULU!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT DO THAT?!” He yelled back at her, before she giggled.

“Whoops! Sorry Vei! I was just really excited!” she said, jumping up and down in the doorway. The cold wind blew in behind her and clumps of snow were on the floor near the doorway, having been kicked in when Lulu made her grand entrance.

Veigar huffed and crossed his arms. “You’re letting all the cold in, you know,” he growled, approaching her to shut the door, but it was off its hinges now. Veigar glanced up at Lulu’s fae companion, Pix, silently ordering him to fix the door with his faerie magic so that Veigar would not have to waste energy doing it with his staff. Pix blew a tiny raspberry at him before sprinkling glittering dust on the door and putting it back on its hinges, then shutting it. The dark mage gave the faerie a small triumphant grin.

Lulu was turned away from the two and was removing her outerwear as Pix and Veigar made faces at each other while she wasn’t looking, before Veigar was once again caught off guard when the fae sorceress turned on her heel and hugged him suddenly. “Merry Snowdown, Veigar!” she sang, and squeezed him just a bit tighter. All Veigar could focus on was how cold she was as opposed to her usual warm hugs (which he absolutely did not enjoy at all). 

Struggling within her grasp, Veigar managed to tell her “You’re freezing cold! Off me!” before she finally released him. Lulu knew Veigar still wasn’t that used to physical affection (though he was certainly experiencing it much more living at Lulu’s house temporarily), so she didn’t want to freak him out. She shivered and blew into her hands in an attempt to warm them.

“Sorry! It was a really long way from Noxus and I haven’t been indoors in a while!” she apologized, gaining a skeptical look from Veigar.  
“Did you walk?” He asked.  
She let out a light giggle. “No, silly, I flew on my staff! It cut the time in half! If I didn’t, I wouldn’t get back here on time for Snowdown morning!” She explained, and leaned her wooden staff against the wall that he hadn’t noticed she’d been carrying. 

Still confused, he interrogated further. “But what were you doing in Noxus of all places?” He asked, feeling himself tense up at the mere thought of that wretched place that he had been tortured at all those years ago, and at the thought that Lulu had gone there alone without telling him.

There were a few moments of silence before Lulu let out a “...Whoops! That was supposed to be a surprise!” and grabbed her hat, pulling it down over her eyes. It was a habit she had that she did whenever she said something without thinking, and as much as he hated to admit it (which he never would), Veigar thought it was very endearing. He rolled his eyes and sighed, giving up, as it was so hard to understand what on Runeterra she was talking about most of the time. He walked over to the decorated fireplace and with a snap of his fingers, lit the wooden logs inside. 

Lifting up her hat from her eyes, and seeing that Veigar was no longer standing in front of her, she looked around the room and saw him standing by the fireplace, and with glee, skipped over and jumped onto the floor in front of it to warm herself. He sat down next to her, as he was always cold. For a while they just sat there, Veigar focused on the fire while Lulu gazed around the room at the festive decorations she had spent so much time putting up. Pix flew over and rested himself on a pillow next to Lulu. 

Surprisingly, Lulu did not actually like winter, or Snowdown all that much. She preferred spring, when the flowers started blooming and the grass grew and the bugs and the birds sang songs to her that only she could hear. The air was full of magic in the spring, and she absolutely adored it. She appreciated the beauty of winter, but disliked everything being so dead outside and how she had to spend most of her time indoors lest she get sick and Veigar scold her for it. She also wished that the memories of Snowdown that she had were joyful, but whenever she thought of it, there was a pang of sadness in her heart. She remembered her parents, long gone now, and the past few years where she had no one to spend it with. It was a lonely holiday if you had nobody. But she was determined to fix that this year.

She turned towards him and smiled, removing the hat off her head and holding it in her lap. She noticed that he wasn’t wearing his, and was overjoyed that he felt comfortable enough to not wear it around her anymore. She loved seeing his face. 

“So do you want to know what I was doing in Noxus?” she asked, and he turned towards her, a bored expression on his face.  
“Yes. That’s what I just asked you,” he said, dryly.  
“Oh,” she mumbled, embarrassed. She shook her head and put on a smile again. “Well, I was there because I was getting you this!” she said, and levitated a nicely wrapped present out of her hat with a bit of faerie dust she had on her fingers. The present floated towards him and landed in his lap with a heavy plop, and Veigar looked up at her. The expression on her face silently willing him to open it, he figured he had no choice as his claws easily ripped through the thin paper. 

He was shocked to see that it was one of the dark tomes he had been telling her about, that he couldn’t get his hands on because it was in Noxus and he refused to ever go back. It was one of a kind, and in fairly good condition. In awe, he flipped through it quickly, being careful not to damage it with his claws, and he could practically smell the dark magic emanating from the pages. After examining it for a while longer, he slowly looked back up at her, bewildered. Her expression was one of pure glee. 

“...How did you get this?” he managed, not sure how to feel. 

Lulu clapped her hands together. “Well, I flew to Noxus late last night and Pix tracked down the seller when we got there! The guy selling it said it was really rare so I traded him some faerie dust and some items I enchanted and then I got out of there as fast as I could. It really wasn’t that bad.” She explained, hoping to ease any of his worries about her trip to his least favorite place on Runeterra. 

His worries were not quite eased, however. 

“...Do you know what would have happened to you if you were caught trading illegal goods like this, Lulu?” He asked, glaring down at the book he held in his hands. Though he was fiendishly delighted that it was now in his possession, somehow, knowing that Lulu risked her life getting it for him made him feel sick to his stomach. 

She dropped her smile and nodded. “...Yeah, I knew the risk. But I still wanted to do this for you. I hope you're not mad,” she said, surprisingly calm for once. She knew she could have been imprisoned and tortured just as he had for trading illegal goods in Noxus. For some reason, she had decided to go anyway.

He crossed his arms. “I’m not mad. I’m just…Don’t do something so risky for me ever again,” he warned, and she nodded. “I don’t… I don’t want that to happen to you,” He confessed, looking away. She understood. She knew this was just his odd way of letting her know that he cared about her. She felt her smile returning as he looked down to admire the book once more. “Even still… this is something really incredible that you’ve given me,” he muttered quietly. “Thank you,” he said, even quieter. They sat there in silence for a few moments longer before he cleared his throat. 

“Well, I suppose it wouldn’t be fair if I hadn’t gotten you something as well…” Veigar said, looking to the tree.  
“Whaaaat?! You got me something, Vei?!” she gasped.  
“Don’t act so surprised,” he snapped at her, and she laughed. He held his hand out towards the tree and the object that he had thrown behind it when Lulu burst in earlier floated towards her in a similar manner that Lulu’s gift for him had.

Though it was poorly wrapped (Veigar didn’t know how to do it and his claws kept ripping the paper whenever he tried), she looked at it as if he had just handed her a newborn puppy. He was clearly embarrassed and just wanted to get it over with. “I. Um. Tried to conjure something up for you, but… I’m a lot better at destroying things than I am at creating things,” he admitted. She carefully unwrapped the gift and gasped in awe.

A much too large, very ugly purple sweater sat in her lap, but she was overjoyed to have received it. While a huge grin on her face, she lifted it over her head and put it on over the clothes she was already wearing, and stood up to admire it. It was so big on her that it was more like a big fluffy dress, and she could flap the sleeves around, but she didn’t care at all, and in fact, loved it. 

Plopping back down on the floor and throwing her hands up in the air, she screamed, “I love it!!” in joy. “And it’s just like the one I made you in the beginning of the season!! You’re even wearing it now!!” She pointed out, and they both looked at the simple blue turtleneck he wore for the special occasion. Lulu had insisted that he needed new clothes and something for the cold, so she used magic to create him a sweater that he said he hated but actually rather liked. 

“Well, good. You’d better appreciate it! It was a lot of work to get that conjuring spell down just right,” he huffed, but looked back at how large it was on her. “...Maybe that spell was intended for a human and not a yordle…” he muttered. He shook himself out of his thoughts. “No matter. I hope it’s what you wanted, Lulu.”

Lulu shook her head almost immediately. “Nope!”  
Veigar stared at her.  
She burst into a fit of giggles. “What I mean is that it’s a lovely gift, but it’s not exactly what I was hoping to get from you, is all!” She said, smiling.  
He had a confused expression on his face. “Then what were you hoping to get from me?” he asked. 

It was Lulu’s turn to be embarrassed now. “I was kind of hoping you’d decide to spend more time with me,” she said, quieter than usual.  
“...Oh.”  
They were quiet for a few seconds.  
“You’re always so busy studying that you’re always cooped up in your little corner. I don’t want you to get lonely, and I kinda, just, want to be with you sometimes.” Lulu was even more embarrassed now. She cursed herself for being so terrible at keeping her mouth shut. Grabbing her hat and putting it on her head, then pulling it down over her eyes again, Veigar couldn’t help but let out an evil sounding cackle. She lifted the hat up so that her eyes weren’t covered anymore. “...Why are you laughing?” she asked.

“Of course you want to spend time with me! You want to bask in my phenomenal evil power! Who could blame you?” he said, a sly smile on his face. A rare sight. Lulu grinned as well. “Well, if that’s the case, I suppose I have no choice! I must take you under my wing and allow you to witness my greatness firsthand!” he said, a wicked, sharp grin appearing on his face, before he coughed. “...I will… allow myself to spend more time in your presence, if that’s what you wish,” he said. 

She was so overcome with joy that she couldn’t help but jump forward and trap him in another hug.“Thank you, Veigar! You’ve made me so happy this Snowdown!” she shouted, squeezing him as tightly as she could. Normally, this was the point where Veigar would order her to release him, but now that she was warm thanks to the fire and the large sweater she was wearing, and he was still so cold, he decided to allow her this one for as long as she wanted. 

As Lulu did not appear to have any intent of moving for quite some time, Veigar slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them loosely around her as well. He didn’t know why. It had just felt like the natural thing to do. He closed his eyes, taking in her warmth, and they sat like that for some time. 

Lulu was the first to pull away, and with her, took the pleasant warmth she had lent to him. Hands still on his shoulders, and his arms still loose around her waist, she grinned at him. “Let’s go for a walk!” she suggested, and he gave her a curious look.  
“But we just warmed up,” he said, reluctant to go venturing into the cold.  
“I know, but I’m so excited! I just wanna run around for a while! Then we can come back inside and warm up again, and I’ll make us hot chocolate and we can get under a big, warm blanket!” she said, all rather quickly. 

He sighed and pulled his arms away from her, and she did so as well. “Fine, fine. If you insist,” he muttered, as he slowly stood. She hopped up quickly and helped him put on his outerwear, and then got into hers as fast as she could. Lulu opened the tiny wooden door, and the wind blew in, but it didn’t feel so cold to Veigar when they ventured outside, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S 11:42PM SO ITS STILL CHRISTMAS


End file.
